Psycho Man
Psycho Man is the first major villian in Metal Heroes. As he is a Villian, he has done many things to just make people mad. Design Psycho Man is light purple in color. on his feet, he has a armor like boot. on his head, his eyes are red and he has no visable ears. On his head, he has 3 horns, and the 3rd one comes down like hair. He is not very musicular, because he uses psychic powers. Because of this, he is very smart and he puts strategy into his plans. Durning his time on Earth, he met the Metal Heroes, and he killed 4 of the members for said team. Though showcased durning his fight with Metal Man, he is shown to be able to bring back the dead, and turn them into his slaves. All though he is smart, when Chris said the words "Kaioken" he went "Kaio What?", which proves that he does not know what Dragon Ball Z is. Things he did to make people very very mad. These are the things Psycho Man did, to make people mad, such as Chris. #Deystroyed his own planet... 2 times : On his oringal home planet: Psychomino, when the Acrosians, led by Frieza, attacked his planet, when he was not caring, thinking that his own planet did not matter, he blew it up with his Psycho Bomb attack. The next time was when FM/AM-ians attacked because the people on Planet FM did not like being killed for no reason, causing another Psycho Bomb attack. There was no 3rd planet, as he just lives on a ship now, before he died. #Killed innocent people: On Earth, the first thing Psycho Man, and his henchmen did was kill innocent people. When the Army came along, he killed them also. #Killed Chris's friends: He killed Dylan, Alex, and Tyler, causing Chris to turn Super Saiyan. #Made Dylan mad: When he was brought back, Psychoman found out that Dylan, Alex, and Tyler wanted to defeat him because he also killed more people. Revival Saga During the Revival Saga, Psycho Man went on to fight Dylan, Alex, adn Tyler, during this time, he trained in Hell, then, when he got brought back, he basiclly made Dylan mad, and made hime transform into his General form, which was the cause of his down fall, and death. In the Revival Saga, Psycho Man is 40 years old, and he is more musslicular. His horns are bigger, and he now has wings. He also has a tail, which he can use to grab people, and steal their powers, until he dies. Hell In Hell (which is Hell btw in the DBZ universe), he trained, until the Revival Saga started. During the Baby Saga and the Omega Shenron Saga, he spectated Chris's battle with Baby and Omega Shenron, saying that he is proud of how far he has come. This shows that Psycho Man respects Chris after he defeated him. Techinques *Energy shot: a basic for of Ki energy *Flash Stike: When uses, it can cause paralizalsis and blindness to opponet *Flying: Basic form on Ki energy, it allows person to fly *Psycho Bomb: His signature techinque, it can blow up a planet Trivia *He is the first villian in Metal Heroes. *Up until he deafeat by Chris, he did not repect anybody. *Out of all of the villians in Metal Heroes, he has one of the most powerful attacks ever. *He has killed a total of 1,000,000 people, because of all the planets he destroyed. Category:Main Villains Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters